1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor having a central processing unit for storing firmware in a volatile memory and performing predetermined processing based on the firmware stored in the volatile memory, and also relates to a method of downloading the firmware. More particularly, the present invention relates to a processor capable of downloading firmware independent of a specific apparatus, and to a method of downloading the firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multiple function printer typically has a group of control programs incorporated therein for controlling operation thereof, and these control programs are called firmware. When such image forming device is used to perform image forming operation, for example, operation of the components of the apparatus is controlled by the firmware to form images on paper or the like.
The firmware is generally stored in a non-volatile memory arranged on a printed control board (processor) within the image forming device. However, a technology is also known, as described in Japanese Patent application publication No. 2001-147787, which downloads firmware from an external computer into a volatile memory within the image forming device.
In recent years' circumstance, a number of types of products has been increasing to meet customers' demand for a greater variety of products. Since this circumstance can mostly be coped with by altering firmware, components forming the image forming device, such as a printed control board, can be used in common among several types of products.
In actual situation, however, a non-volatile memory having device-specific information is arranged on such printed control board, which induces a problem that a different board must be prepared for each model of products.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent application publication No. 2001-147787, there is a type in which the firmware is stored in a volatile memory instead of in a non-volatile memory. According to the technology of Japanese Patent application publication No. 2001-147787, device-specific information such as a model name is prestored in the non-volatile memory for determining which firmware is compatible with the device before downloading the firmware. Therefore, as similar to the above, the printed control board provided within the image forming device has no versatility and is operable only in specific devices.